


Dinner für Zwei

by AniMimi



Category: Die Schule der kleinen Vampire | School for Vampires
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Slice of Life, Translation Available, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMimi/pseuds/AniMimi
Summary: Sie tranken nie zusammen.Es war eine unausgesprochene Regel der Vampir-Gesellschaft
Relationships: Count Alriach & Nestor
Kudos: 2





	Dinner für Zwei

**Author's Note:**

> [EN Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978303)   
> 

Sie tranken nie zusammen. Es war eine unausgesprochene Regel der Vampir-Gesellschaft . Nur die hochrangigen Vampire jagten zusammen. Und da er nun mal der Butler des Grafen war gehörte er nicht dazu. Sollte es jemals eine Ausnahme geben, so trank der hochrangigste Vampir zuerst, die anderen folgten in einer absteigenden reinfolge. Diese Regeln zu brechen wird als Obszönität und als Beleidigung angesehen.

Nestor war gerade dabei die Küche zu säubern als der Graf ihn zu sich rief. Seine Stimme hallte durch das ganze Schloss. Diese Situation war nicht neu oder gar ungewöhnlich. Was jedoch ungewöhnlich war, war der Geruch der von seinem Büro strömte.

_Blut. Frisches Blut._

Nestor war kein “frischer” Vampir, sein unglücklicher Biss war zwar schon Jahre her, doch war er immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt ein Vampir zu sein. Der Geruch war wahrscheinlich nur für ihn so aufdringlich. Er folgte der Stimme seines Herren bis zu seinem Büro. Seine Schuhe klackten auf dem Steinboden, während er zum Büro lief,

Je näher er kam desto stärker wurde der Geruch.

An der großen Tür angekommen blieb er stehen um höflich zu klopfen. Er war zwar ein Vampir aber immer noch ein Gentleman. Der Blutgeruch war fast überwältigend. Der Graf bat ihn herein und er öffnete die Tür.

Der Graf stand vor seinem Schreibtisch, seine Hände gestützt auf seinem Gehstock. Sein Gesicht war nicht deutbar. Zu seinen Füßen saß der – mal nicht ängstliche- Orthos. In seinem Maul war ein glänzender blauer Stofffetzen. Hinter dem Grafen über dem Schreibtisch war eine blonde Frau gelegt. Nestor sah nur ihre schwarzen High Heels, Teile ihres blauen Kleids und ihre welligen Haare. Die Quelle des Geruchs, wurde ihm klar.

„Sie haben nach mir gerufen?“  
  
„Allerdings das habe ich. Schließ die Tür und komm zu mir“  
  
Nervös schloss er die Tür bevor er sich langsam zu seinem Vorgesetzen bewegte.  
  
„Sei nicht so nervös“ sagte Alerich als er Nestor mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter zum ohnmächtigen Körper führte.

"Nestor, du arbeitest schon so viele Jahre für uns und es werden noch so viele werden. Die Arbeit die du tust ist essentiell und du erledigst sie mit einer Passion. Ich könnte nicht fröhlicher sein dich um bei uns zu haben. Du bist engagiert und hart-arbeitend. Deine Entwicklung ist bemerkenswert, nicht nur als ein Arbeiter auch als ein Vampir. In diesem Sinne; Ich habe das Gefühl dich nie wirklich belohnt zu haben wie du es verdient hast…“ verstummte er.  
  
„Bitte akzeptiere meine Angebot“ sagte er, hebte die Hand mit seinem Gehstock und gestikulierte über den Körper der Frau.

Zu sagen das Nestor schockiert war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Und er war nicht nur schockiert, nein er war unglaublich stolz. Niemals hätte er sich vorgestellt so Angebot vom Grafen zu erhalten.  
  
Er, als vom Gebiss auf das er gefallen zum Vampir gemacht, war nicht mal ansatzweise nahe dem Rank des Grafen.

Nervös und -mehr oder weniger- rot im Gesicht danke er dem Grafen bevor er sich über die junge Frau beugte. Er nahm sich Zeit, so nah an der Quelle fühlte er wie er sich verlor. Die Augen des Grafen verließen seine Seite dabei niemals.

“Lass deine Instinkte besitzergreifen. Mach es nicht so hart für dich, sie werden dich leiten“ versicherte der Graf ihm, seine Hand streichelte ihm über den Rücken.  
  
Und so tat er es. Er nahm lange Atemzüge bevor er seine Augen schloss und ihr in den Hals biss.

Die Empfindungen die er erlebte waren überwältigend, seine Instinkte griffen über. Der Vampir in ihm trank schluderig vom Hals der –nun- stöhnenden Frau.

Der Graf stoppte sein Streicheln als er zu der anderen Seite des Tisches ging. Immer noch die Techniken seines Arbeiters beobachtend, lehnte er sich auch leicht über die Frau und hob ihr unverhülltes Handgelenk an. Er ließ seine Zähne in das Fleisch sinken was die Frau erneut aufstöhnen ließ.

Abrupt, ließ Nestor die Frau fallen um zu knurren und dem Grafen seine Zähne zu fletschen, welcher wiederum überrascht schaute bevor er seine Zähne zurück fletschte. Er lächelte zu sich selbst als Nestor zum Trinken zurückkehrte und so folgte er seinem Beispiel.

Er trank bis der Graf ihm sagte: "Du musst jetzt aufhören sonst stirbt sie"

Immer noch in Trance ließ er sein Opfer los und wurde vom Grafen aufgehoben.

„Ich werde dich jetzt auf die Couch legen. Du musst dich ausruhen“ sagte Alerich als er zur Couch schritt. Ein halbbewusster Nestor griff nach dem Arm des Grafen aber verfehlte ihn.

„Keine Sorge ich werde zurückkommen Du bist hier sicher“

Nestor hörte eine Tür klicken und entschloss das schlaf nun das Beste für jetzt wäre.


End file.
